Hotel Transylvania 2
Hotel Transylvania 2 is a 2015 American 3D computer animated fantasy-comedy film. It is the second installment in the Hotel Transylvania franchise, and the sequel to the 2012 film Hotel Transylvania, with its director, Genndy Tartakovsky, and writer, Robert Smigel, returning for the film. Produced by Sony Pictures Animation, it was animated by Sony Pictures Imageworks, with an additional funding provided by LStar Capital. Hotel Transylvania 2 takes place seven years after the first film, with the hotel now open to human guests. Mavis and Johnny have a young son named Dennis, whose lack of any vampire abilities worries his grandfather Dracula. When Mavis and Johnny go on a visit to Johnny's parents, Dracula calls his friends to help him make Dennis a vampire. However, an unexpected visit from Dracula's old-school human-hating father, Vlad, soon turns things upside-down. Original voices from the first film—Adam Sandler, Andy Samberg, Selena Gomez, Kevin James, Steve Buscemi, David Spade, Fran Drescher, Molly Shannon—returned for the sequel, with Keegan-Michael Key replacing CeeLo Green as Murray. New additions to the cast include Mel Brooks as Count Dracula's father, Vlad; Nick Offerman and Megan Mullally as Jonathan's parents, Mike and Linda; and Asher Blinkoff as Mavis and Johnny's half-human/half-vampire son, Dennis. The film was released on September 25, 2015, by Columbia Pictures. Like its predecessor, Hotel Transylvania 2 received mixed reviews. Despite mixed reviews, the film set a new box office record for the biggest opening weekend in September, with a weekend gross of $48.5 million. A third film, titled Hotel Transylvania 3, will be released on September 21, 2018. Plot A short time after the first film, Mavis (Selena Gomez) and her fiance Johnny (Andy Samberg) are married, with the approval of her father Dracula (Adam Sandler) and the world has become aware of (and unfased by) the existence of monsters. Mavis later reveals to Drac that she is pregnant and a year later, she gives birth to a son named Dennis (Asher Blinkoff), who befriends Wayne's werewolf pup daughter Winnie (Sadie Sandler). Nearing his fifth birthday, Dennis has yet to grow his fangs and Drac worries that his grandson might not gain vampire powers. Noticing the dangers of Transylvania, Mavis starts to consider raising Dennis where Johnny grew up, much to Drac's disapproval. Drac tells Johnny (who doesn't want to leave the hotel either) to bring Mavis to California to visit the in-laws, Mike (Nick Offerman) and Linda (Megan Mullally), but to make sure to keep her distracted so that she won't want to move, leaving Drac to babysit Dennis. Drac enlists his friends, Frank (Kevin James), Wayne the Werewolf (Steve Buscemi), Griffin the Invisible Man (David Spade), Murray the Mummy (Keegan-Michael Key) and Blobby the Blob (Jonny Solomon) to help train Dennis to become a monster, to no avail. Drac takes Dennis to a summer camp where he learned to hone his vampire abilities, only to find that the camp is no longer as dangerous as it was when he went there. Desperate, Drac hurls Dennis from a tall, unstable tower to pressure his transformation into a bat, but rescues him at the last second. The stunt is filmed by the campers and uploaded to the internet, which eventually reaches Mavis and Johnny who decide to hurry back to Transylvania. As there aren't any flights available, Mavis flies straight to Translyvania as a bat carrying Johnny. Drac's pack reaches the hotel a couple of seconds after Mavis, who angrily scolds her father for endangering Dennis and his inability to accept that he is human, promising to move out of the hotel after Dennis’ fifth birthday next Wednesday. Mavis invites Vlad (Mel Brooks), her grandfather and Drac’s father, to Dennis’ birthday party. As Vlad is much worse than he was when it comes to humans (with Drac saying that he would "steal their souls"), Drac tells Johnny to have the human partygoers disguise themselves as monsters. Vlad receives the invitation and arrives with his monstrous bat-like servant Bela (Rob Riggle) to meet his great-grandson for the first time. Meeting him, he believes that fear will cause Dennis’ fangs to sprout and possesses a stage performer dressed as Dennis's favourite television monster ("Kakie") to scare Dennis, but Drac shields his grandson at the last moment and exposes the deception to Vlad, who is outraged that Drac has accepted humans as guests in his hotel. Drac confronts his father about how humans are different now. Mavis is angered by her grandfather’s behaviour and while the family quarrels, Dennis sadly flees the hotel (followed by Bela) and enters the forest with Winnie in tow, hiding in her treehouse, but they are attacked by Bela. When Bela injures Winnie, Dennis' anger causes him to instantly grow his fangs and his vampire abilities manifest. He begins to fight Bela, who calls his giant-bat minions. Drac, Mavis, Dennis, the rest of the monsters and (some of) Johnny's family team up to defeat his minions. Bela attempts to kill Johnny in revenge with a stake, but Vlad appears with a change of heart where he shrinks his former servant to a harmless size and the Werewolf Kids drive him away. Since Dennis now has vampire abilities, Mavis decides to continue raising her son in Transylvania and the party resumes. Voice cast *Adam Sandler as Count Dracula, the 539-year-old owner and hotel manager of Hotel Transylvania *Andy Samberg as Jonathan ("Johnnystein" & "Count Johnnyfang"), a 28-year-old human and Mavis' husband *Selena Gomez as Mavis, Dracula's 125-year-old vampire daughter and Johnny's wife *Asher Blinkoff as Dennis (Dennisavitch), Mavis and Johnny's five-year-old half-human, half-vampire son *Kevin James as Frank/Frankenstein *Steve Buscemi as Wayne, a werewolf *David Spade as Griffin the Invisible Man *Keegan-Michael Key as Murray, a mummy *Mel Brooks as Vlad, Dracula's father *Fran Drescher as Eunice, the wife of Frankenstein *Molly Shannon as Wanda, a werewolf and Wayne's wife *Nick Offerman as Mike, Johnny's father *Megan Mullally as Linda, Johnny's mother *Dana Carvey as Dana, the vampire camp director *Rob Riggle as Bela, Vlad's bat-like servant *Jonny Solomon as Blobby, a green blob *Sadie Sandler as Winnie, the werewolf daughter of Wayne and Wanda *Sunny Sandler as baby Dennis *Jon Lovitz as The Phantom of the Opera, Hotel Transylvania's residential musician *Robert Smigel as Marty, a pink gill-man *Chris Kattan as Kakie External links * {{Hotel Transylvania} Category:Films Category:2015 release Category:Hotel Transylvania series Category:Comedy Films Category:Horror Films